


Cold Noodle

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pred!Patton, Sanders Sides vore, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, gt vore, prey!Janus, prey!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: Warning: This is a vore storyJanus wants a warm place to nap.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: It’s Vore Babey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Kudos: 43





	Cold Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Story Contains: soft, safe gt vore with naga prey!Janus and pred!Patton

It is well known that all the sides are perfectly capable of shapeshifting, but there is one side who prefers to change his form more frequently than the others. Janus has significantly more experience in shapeshifting than the others. It takes hours of practice to come as close as he does to impersonating the others, even with some flaws in his performance. However, over the years he’s existed Janus discovered that it was rather fun to experiment with his shapeshifting ability. 

He grew his body to fill up a room, turned into snakes and lions and foxes, manipulated his form in any way he could think, all to see if he could.

He’s found through his experiments that it is very comfortable for him to take on a slightly more snake-like form, a naga form, especially if he shrinks himself. There’s something about being a tiny noodle (as Roman calls him) that makes him relax, he can’t quite explain it. He’s made a habit of taking said form whenever he wants to unwind. There’s really only one issue with being so small: he gets cold even faster than usual. Luckily, he has a few methods for keeping himself warm. 

...

All was quiet in the commons. The other sides were off doing who knows what in their own spaces. Jan was lounging in the commons, laying in a patch of sunlight spilling through the window. It wasn’t his most effective method for keeping warm, but it would have to do for now. Even being a bit chilly, Janus found himself drowsy enough to try and nap. He was close to falling asleep when he heard someone enter the room. 

Thoughts of napping in the sun were pushed aside as Janus shot up and turned to see who was here. Perhaps Janus would be able to engage in his favorite method of keeping warm.

Patton stood near the couch looking for the remote, and he hadn’t spotted the tiny naga yet. Janus watched him, posture now alert; he had to restrain himself from simply rushing over to Patton. That would look desperate, and Janus had a reputation. Instead, he slinked over slowly, quiet as can be. When he reached the other’s leg he curled his body around the giant ankle and began to climb.

By this point Patton had realized something else was in the room with him, and he had a hunch on just who it was. He’d finally found the remote wedged into the couch cushions (who kept putting it there?), so he sat down and turned on the tv to see what was there to watch.

When Patton sat down, Janus was able to climb up onto the couch. He draped himself across Patton’s legs and made himself visibly shiver to hopefully garner pity. It worked.

“Jan, are you ok?” Patton picked up Janus to get a better look at him. Janus curled up in a ball on Patton’s palms, never stopping in his fake shivering.

“Oh, I’m f-f-fine,” he stuttered dramatically, “just dying of hypothermia, th-that’s all.”

Patton had to hold in a laugh at Janus’ theatrics. “You poor thing,” he crooned, playing along with the snake’s story, “is there anything I could do to save you?”

Janus perked up at his question but continued his act. “Perhaps if you held me close — as close as possible — then I might survive.”

Patton held Janus up level with his face. “I think I know what you mean, but could you explain more clearly so I know we’re thinking the same thing?”

Janus rolled his eyes, but still answered, “eat me to warm me up.”

“That’s what I thought you meant,” Patton grinned and opened his mouth wide. He fed the tiny side in head first, closing his lips around the naga’s waist. Patton licked Janus thoroughly, enjoying the savory taste as he pushed him further in. Once he reached his throat, Patton swallowed deeply, pulling Janus in up to the edge of his tail. With another swallow, Janus’ torso went down and leaving only the beginning of his tail in Patton’s mouth. Patton hummed at the almost sugary flavor of Janus’ scales, taking a moment to enjoy the taste before continuing to swallow. Within three more gulps, the tip of Janus’ tail was in Patton’s mouth and just one more sent it sliding down Patton’s throat.

Janus curled up in Patton’s stomach, more than content with the warmth it provided. He practically melted into the soft walls as he settled down. 

“Is it warm enough for you in there,” Patton teased, pressing into his tummy to better feel where the naga was.

“I just might live yet,” Janus sighs, making Patton laugh. 

“Well if you’re sure. D’you mind if I turn on Parks and Rec?”

“Sure, fine. Do whatever you want,” he murmured, basking in the warmth surrounding him. 

“Alright,” Patton hummed. He sat back on the couch, half paying attention to his show as he felt Janus’ breathing even out and the naga drifts off to sleep.


End file.
